


We Were Sailing Along

by voxmyriad



Series: Ficlette Roulette [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Fem Fortress, Fluff, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from <a href="http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VgWvUd">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	We Were Sailing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from [Tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VgWvUd)

"Six."

"What?"

"That is the sixth mosquito you have slapped at."

"You’re counting."

Sofia shrugged, sending the boat rocking very gently. Joon folded her arms, and her fingers gripped the fabric tight as she felt another bite, but she would _not_ give the smug Spy the satisfaction of upping her count to seven. Ugh, to eight. A twilight ride in a boat had seemed fun and romantic and not at all buggy when Joon had suggested it. That was the worst part, it had been her idea. She couldn’t go back on it now. “Why aren’t they biting you?”

"They would not dare." Sofia sat in the stern of the little rowboat, cool and collected and fashionable and unbitten and Joon could believe it. The boat rocked again as she stood up and Sofia’s facade was lost as she grabbed at both sides. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Sit down, you will have us over, and I will not get pond water on this!"

Joon strolled unhurriedly (though carefully) to the stern and plopped down, sending another wave across the still water. “I’m coming over here,” she said. “Clearly I need protection. Can I hire you to be my mosquito bodyguard?”

"My fees are very steep."

Joon muffled her giggle with a kiss, simple and quiet, enormous, a long time in coming. She took advantage of Sofia’s utter loss of words and curled up against her, pillowing her head on her shoulder. “I’ll just have to owe you.”

Sofia sat very still for just long enough that Joon began to wonder if it had been too much after all, and if she was about to be dumped over the side (or worse), but then Sofia ran one finger down the smooth folds of Joon’s braid. “Something might be arranged.”


End file.
